User talk:Gnostic
For old discussions, see Archive 1 You're back! Welcome back. Just glad to see you around here again.Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 21:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Reverting the edits on my User talk page I was wondering why you felt it prudent to revert my edit on my talk page? My dispute with HZ has been resolved and I see no reason to keep a record of it actively on the page. If a deal can be reached where you have him delete his comments so I can delete mine (that way I am not deleting other users' edits) I would be open to that. But again, I see no reason to have the copy of the dispute on the current page seeing as Hunter and I have cleared it up, and he and I are no longer actively at odds.. If you can provide a solid reason (i.e. something other than "''because I said so") why it was prudent, I promise I'll drop it. Go Bruins! 23:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'd appreciate that very much. Once you finish your review, I would appreciate it if my talk page is simply blanked. I for one don't need/want to be reminded of that dispute. So yes, once you've finished your review please delete it again. Thank you for your prompt response on this matter. If my opinion means anything I think Hunter should be made a permanant admin however some of his comments are inflammatory (i was guilty of that as well, I just meant in general) and he'd need to work on that. But that's just my opinion. No need to go spreading it around. Go Bruins! 23:54, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Underage Users You do bring up a good point. If a user admits to being under the age of thirteen, then they are banned until they turn thirteen. On the subject of letting teen users on this site, I feel it is fine. I say this because parents are allowed to buy mature games for their children here in the US. Also, it would be hard to enforce rules like this on users from other countries as some countries allow people as young as 12 and 15 purchase Mass Effect. What are your thoughts? -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 04:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Character infobox Again, please don't edit my articles or templates to "fix" things that I obviously did on purpose. I intended for Character Infobox/Pikapi to categorize my articles Characters by Pikapi, because they are characters, and that is my preference. ⁓ [[|]] (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) What aspect of my categorization was wrong? What mandates of the wiki's are you upholding when you suggest that I cannot categorize my pages as I see fit? I'm sure that you must have some understandable reason for what you are doing regarding the categorization in my template, and why would you threaten to delete my pages because we don't see eye to eye? I don't see why you need to come across as so hostile either. I'm only trying to have some fun and I didn't do anything wrong by a long shot. Please get back to me on this, ⁓ [[|]] (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I already took care of the system as far as it pertains to me. Category:Pikapi is the hub for everything of mine, Category:Articles by Pikapi lists my articles by class, and each category contains such articles. I get that it would be difficult to try standardizing more-specific article categorization for all users, but I see no reason why I can't categorize my own articles the way I see fit if I have the time and effort to do. I'm not arguing preference over policy, unless the policy that you are trying to enforce is that we all settle for less quality user categories. It would be unnecessary and counter-productive to have me recategorize my articles so that the list is less-specific. Especially considering how I plan on writting a lot, and this will really help me out. Taking what I said into account, can I please continue categorizing the way I have been? I can assure you that it will have no negative effect on the wiki. Also, could you edit the site css for the title and the ticker templates to work? ⁓ Nathaniel Fletcher (Pikapi • Chat • ) 14:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I can see why you must be so upset then. Just forget I said anything. As per the usage of my template, was it Therider who used it? He's a friend of mine, and we have this thing going where he edits in my expanded universe and I assume the role of co-author in most of his articles. Because I am co-author, we both get to expand on the content and as a by product, he has permission to use the template. We were both messaging each other earlier, and he confirmed that we would work collaboratively on Mass Effect Fanon too. Knowing you, I am almost certain you will have a problem with this, but feel free to review our conversation. Also, you never got back to me about the coding. Cheers, ⁓ Nathaniel Fletcher (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry for the way I acted then. I'll see about reorganizing all of my templates as soon as I get the chance. ⁓ Nathaniel Fletcher (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:34, March 15, 2012 (UTC) spoiler tag thank you for the spoiler tag friend. ralok 19:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Good morning/afternoon/evening So, it appears you're the lead b-crat/sysop/whatever of this wiki? Good, I like seeing one of my 3/4 year old creations (Which was intended to flop by the way) is flourishing nicely. Just dropping by to reveal my existence to you and that I'll be working a bit more here than before. Cheers! Chaoswolf75 17:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Recreating The Citadel 2 I wanna recreate that article Citadel please let me don't delete i'm going to go ahead and do it if you have any problems with it after i recreate message me on my talk and i wll take it off or edit to where you see fit. -- Josh Davis 23:23, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :No. Chaoswolf75 23:34, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : RE:Portrait Thanks but no thanks, I am comfortable with my picture. But I know who to go to for other pictures I may need UndeadHero 02:28, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I don't know if your the person to ask about this, But can you set up a chat or ask some to. I feel it would be easier to get help and share opinions. UndeadHero 02:57, April 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Chat Going to gives admins (such as yourself) access to activating and deactivating things like chat, message wall, achievements for the wiki.--DeadDATA 07:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) You made me a 3D image for Nate Fletcher? If that was really for me to use, thanks, I think it looks great! :) ⁓ Nathaniel Fletcher (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:30, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Appreciate the clean-up, but mind telling me what you changed in my Fanon, so I can also change it on the Mass Effect Fan Fiction wiki... ^.^ Cookiegobbler 23:45, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up. In the future, please tell me what excactly you changed. I run 2 ME fan wiki pages and would like to keep them matched. Cookiegobbler 00:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete my article, John Shepard? Are you kidding!? Plenty of users have their own Shepards. What was so bad about mine? You should have at least told me first, so that I could transfer the content. Please reactivate the page for me, at least so that I can salvage the content from it. I put quite a bit of work into that article. I can't even go into the history, for some reason. Please explain what reason you could have had for having deleted it in the first place. I really can't believe you. ⁓ Nathaniel Fletcher (Pikapi • Chat • ) 14:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I did no such thing!Cookiegobbler 14:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, as you may (or may not) know, I'm fairly new on this wiki, so I've just been trying to get a hold the ropes around here. Whilst I fully understand the MoS and article layout, I've only very recently become a fan of Mass Effect, so my knowledge of the overall storyline may have a few foggy areas. Since I've noticed you tend to read through newer articles for errors or plot holes, do you think you could at some point just proof-read the article of my character, Arven Ruun, if you get the time. --Chicken Bond MEFFW a crackhouse? Gnostic, you have gone too far with your profanity towards me. And I am not a person who cares only for himself! I care about the wiki I feel good to run. You make Cookiegobbler feel unwelcome to this fan sight. Don't forget your an admin to MEFFW aswell! Dantanius 18:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC) It's ok, really. Lately, he's gotten a lot nicer. ^.^ I do disapprove of him calling your site a crackhouse, though. That was pretty mean, Gnostic. Cookiegobbler 21:58, April 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Apologies I understand. Just hope it doesn't happen again. Dantanius 22:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Help G! I need your help! UndeadHero 03:55, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I need you to make a picture for me. Like this. Though can you make him look a bit older? He is gonna be the President of the UNAS, Garrison Colt. UndeadHero 11:54, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Disciplinary Measures Hmm, I'll mull this over and see what I have to do. First I'd like to see his POV first. Also, just a small hint, but if you're ever having a shit day/week, I recommend taking a break. It helps keep the stress down since the internet is filled with morons who would more than likely cause your rage to skyrocket. Chaoswolf75 16:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay I guess I could be a little nicer. I guess we'll see what comes.Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 18:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thanks, G. I thought you were going to hate me forever. And I'm also sorry for causing inappropiate tensions between us both. And you can also get rid of the deleted notices on my articles if you may, please. Dantanius 18:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) PS: I did'nt want this to escalate. I sorry. I'm currently using the school library computer which I use to look at MEFF from here. I'll get back to you when I get home. Dantanius 18:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help I just wanted to thank you for helping out with the Gerard Keller page. I have one question to ask: How can I get decent-looking photos of my characters face? My biggest problem with it, though, is the light reflection on the picture. Any suggestions? Hunter Killer 03:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Thanks for the help Thanks, but I think now I want to keep it as it is right now. I'll be making a few revisions from time to time, so I don't want to have keep changing it until I get the design that I'm trying to go for. Thank you for the offer, though. Hunter Killer 05:40, April 11, 2012 (UTC) the images? I have a question on the images you use . . . do you make them? if so . . . what do you use to make them? just asking! ralok 12:09, April 20, 2012 (UTC) that is awesome!!! THANKS FOR TELLING ME!!!! ralok 22:41, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry about that. I went shopping, please come back. UndeadHero 02:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gnostic! Wanna meet on the chat? UndeadHero Could u make a picture for my page, Jacob Mitchell? Mrhalohunter24 17:45, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, kindly . . . . . . for all the category help. I'm a bit lazy about that, it'd seem. That Damn Sniper, sniping. 03:02, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Need a second opinion Need some clarity about Gwen's homeworld. I don't rightly know what to put there. She was born "accidently" on the MSV Lantean Star during a vacational trip, but was raised primarily on Earth. Should I put Earth in the Homeworld cause she lived there the longest or the MSV Lantean Star cause she was born there? Cookiegobbler 21:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Are there are any rules or spoiler policies regarding posting fanon content set during Mass Effect 3, seeing as the game is still fairly new. I've been refraining from posting anything set during ME3, but I just wanted to ask if there were any policies I should abide to if I can add ME3 information. -- Chicken Bond The Chevetski Chronicles Cover Can u help me make/find a good cover for my book Mass Effect: The Chevetski Chronicles? Mrhalohunter24 02:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Picture for my book Could u make me a picture for The Chevetski Chronicles? I've tried for like days now and it's just not working out. It looks bad every time I've tried. Mrhalohunter24 20:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I see. Thanks for letting me know. I've already updated the article with ME3 information, and it doesn't really discuss any important events or the ending. The only significant event it touches upon is the Cerberus coup on the Citadel (Priority: Citadel II), though the section is otherwise filled with minor ME3 spoilers (i.e. naming the Huerta Memorial Hospital as the medical facility he went to after the Battle of the Citadel, noticing Aria T'Loak's illegal arrival on the Citadel three weeks after she smuggled herself on, etc.). Still, there no major spoilers regarding the ending of the game. 21:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC)